


Wear it Well

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Garima goes to check on Bemiu as the Me phase of Gegeru is about to begin.
Relationships: Me-Garima-Ba/Go-Bemiu-Gi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garima and Bemiu’s episodes and while I was looking at them on Rider wiki I noticed they both had darkish lipstick color and my mind did a marathon with the idea because it sure took it and ran.

Garima stomped through the lavish hotel lobby, completely ignoring Linto getting in her way. She would’ve cut them down if she wasn’t bound by the rules of the Gegeru. Instead, she pushed them all aside until she got to the restaurant area, where a piano was being played.

Bemiu didn’t even look up from her sheet music when Garima came near and she gritted her teeth. She was already furious with the others in the Me group. They talked about how their own Gegeru was starting now that the Zu were all dead or disqualified. Some of them joked about not even trying since Kuuga would get them and Garima snapped. If they were going to talk like that, they ought to go ahead and forfeit already. They didn’t deserve promotion if they weren’t going to take it seriously.

Of all the Me, Garima would get promoted. She had to. She had to be with... the Grongi so kindly ignoring her right now.

Garima slammed her hand down on the piano so hard it broke the supports propping the lid, forcing it shut. All the Linto were staring at them now, and some had their grimy fingers around her arm. She growled and shoved them off. Bemiu paid the whole scene no mind, finishing her set then standing from the piano quietly. She bowed to the diners, took her sheet music, then gave Garima a pointed look before walking off.

Garima followed, getting stopped by the Linto once again, and she threw them all to the floor, hurrying after Bemiu. When they were finally alone together in the elevator, Bemiu acknowledged her.

”You caused quite a disturbance.” She smiled thinly, amusedly.

Garmia huffed. ”You were ignoring me.”

Bemiu giggled. ”It’s fun to rile you up. I thought you might accidentally kill a human by frightening them. The ones trying to grab you got so pale. I thought they might’ve died where they stood when you broke the piano.”

”I wouldn’t risk disqualification over something so trivial as you ignoring me.” Garima sneered.

Bemiu stayed silent, but her little smile was all too telling.

The elevator opened and they stepped out, Bemiu leading the way back to her room. Garima paused in the doorway when she saw it. Spacious, with floor to ceiling windows and light, gauzy curtains filtering the sunlight met her gaze first. There was a little vanity against the right wall with a black pouch sitting on it, silver embroidered snakes dancing across it. The bed was covered in soft looking, neatly made white sheets and a strip of fancy blue cloth draped across the foot. It was simple yet somehow still fancy and all too pretty and perfect.

Garima snarled at it.

”Seems you might’ve gotten too comfortable with humans. Are you sure you can still play?”

Bemiu ignored her, sitting at the vanity gracefully. She opened the black pouch and pulled out a silver tube. With a light tug, it broke apart to reveal blackish-blue insides sharpened to a point. Garima watched with mild interest, thinking it might be a weapon. But to her disappointment, Bemiu smeared it across her lips. Some kind of paint, then.

Bemiu finally looked at Garima with a neutral look. Her face seemed wrong now. The color was too heavy for her. It looked better when it was spotty and faded, almost a mottled bird’s egg blue finish across her lips.

”Linto can be interesting.” she finally said, and Garima found herself hanging off every word because she couldn’t tear her eyes from Bemiu’s lips. ”Living with them has given me some interesting ideas on how to play my Gegeru when it comes.”

”How will something like that help you?” Garima glared at the paint stick pointedly.

”Not everything is about the Gegeru. I’m allowed to enjoy myself.”

”Seems like you indulged too much in Linto customs.”

Bemiu stands from her chair, holding out the stick, ”You should try it before you complain. You’re always so serious. Do something unrelated to Gegeru for once.”

”I have done things besides prepare.” Garima mumbled, but stepped forward to reach for the tube, but Bemiu whipped it out of reach. Her other hand came down to yank on Garima’s wrist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Garima went rigid at first, fighting her instincts that demanded some form of retaliation. Eventually she melted into the kiss, enjoying the icy, wet slide of Beimu’s mouth on her own. The paint added a waxy texture to the kiss that Garima was hardly fond of, but she would make an exception this once.

Bemiu kissed hard and a little sloppily, which Garima found odd. Usually she was graceful and pinpoint accurate in everything. When the kiss broke and Garima was turned to face the vanity mirror, she realized why.

Bemiu had left dark splotches all across her mouth and jaw, transferring most of the dark paint to her lips. There were even some marks in the shape of Bemiu’s mouth, perfect in shape or smeared and messy down Garima’s jawline.

She glared at Bemiu’s reflection, but all she had to reply was a coy smile.

Eventually, after laughing about it with just her eyes, Bemiu finally grabbed some moist cloths from a package and wiped Garima’s face down, leaving the dark stain on her lips intact. Like this, Garima could see why Bemiu might’ve enjoyed this. She almost didn’t recognize herself because this version of her face felt, more balanced somehow. She only had thick lashes and striking eyes to define her face at first, everything else sort of nebulous and not as important. And that was fine, she didn’t want to give anyone something pretty to look at. But something about this color on her lips locked everything else into place.

“You wear it well,” Bemiu pressed herself to Garima’s back, wrapping arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Garima felt how they fit together noting the spaces where they didn’t meld. It was hard not to, Bemiu was icy cold where she touched, creating disparities of temperature all over her body. Garima felt her body chill bite where her cheek touched her neck and her chin to her shoulder. It was less noticeable where her chest and belly pressed into her back, and where her arms squeezed around Garima’s middle.

“Just like you’ll wear your Go-rank well.”

Garima swayed on her feet, leaning into Bemiu’s embrace lightly. She looked at them, together as if they were already equals, briefly to her lips, then back to admiring Bemiu’s instead which were back to that mottled blue color. If Bemiu were to ask her to wear this again, she could possibly be convinced. As long as she applied it the same way every time.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, All Angst

When it came time for Bemiu’s Gegeru, she planned to do it with no malice or intent for revenge.

Baruba calls to her and she meets with the Ras. Gives them her objective and methods, while something deep inside her hopes they’ll disapprove. Instead she is sent on her way and goes back to her hotel room to prepare.

She paints her lips, then smears the makeup off out of habit more than anything. She does not miss Garima and she will do her Gegeru with pride. Kuuga may have taken Garima from her, but she will not seek vengeance. She is doing this for herself. For ascension. Garima wasn’t strong enough and that was no one’s fault but her own. In fact, it was a disappointment, since they held her in such high regard. She was far too arrogant, only worsened by the confidence she and Baruba gave her, and yet...

And yet, Bemiu can’t find her heart in the Gegeru. There’s no thrill in hunting Linto like she had before. The chance to face Daguva and become the one to bring about the Ultimate Darkness holds no charm. Maybe it never did.

Maybe it died with Garima, she thinks as she goes to the beach. She reveals herself and scares off her prey, not fully aware of what she’s doing anymore or why. She still goes after them, but Kuuga arrives and something stirs in her. Bemiu puts up just enough resistance. She knows Dorudo is watching and she hates the idea of Baruba learning she just gave up. Of giving Kuuga an easy win. She hates it because not trying to kill Kuuga would’ve made Garima disappointed, even when Bemiu’s been ready to give up since he killed her.

When Kuuga’s spear runs Bemiu through, she welcomes it, only continuing to fight out of instinct, even though Dorudo has probably left already. She thinks of what a sorry sight she makes and hopes Garima will be able to forgive her.


End file.
